Information and interactive mobile services available to mobile vehicles are increasing due to the demand of mobile vehicle operators for services such as navigation assistance, directory assistance, vehicle maintenance assistance, roadside assistance, information services assistance and emergency assistance. Requests for many of these services occur when a vehicle is outside of a home region, for example, during personal travel or business trips to neighboring or distant cities. Presently, on-board diagnostic (OBD) systems are incorporated into many types of vehicles, and provide an electronic solution for controlling, diagnosing, and reporting the operating state of the vehicle and to provide other wireless communication and location-based services.
Currently, telematics service call centers, in-vehicle compact disk (CD) or digital video display (DVD) media, web portals, and voice-enabled phone portals provide various types of location services, including driving directions, stolen vehicle tracking, traffic information, weather reports, restaurant guides, ski reports, road condition information, accident updates, street routing, landmark guides, and business finders.
However, conventional services do not provide a single interface for an enhanced vehicle ownership experience to the customer.